Icek Ajzen
Icek Ajzen is a social psychologist. His name is sometimes spelt as Aizen. He is Professor of Psychology at University of Massachusetts. Along with Martin Fishbein he helped develop the theory of reasoned action. He also developed the theory of planned behavior Biographical information Education 1967 B.A., Psychology, Sociology, Hebrew University of Jerusalem, Israel 1967 M.A., Psychology, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign 1969 Ph.D., Social Psychology, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign Positions Main areas of interest Funded grants Honors Editorial board/consulting editor Association affiliations See also Publications Books *Fishbein, M., & Ajzen, I. (1975). Belief, attitude, intention, and behavior: An introduction to theory and research. Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley.http://www.people.umass.edu/aizen/f&a1975.html Full text *Ajzen, I. and Fishbein, M. (1980) Understanding Attitudes and Predicting Social Behaviour, Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. *Ajzen, I. (2005). Attitudes, personality, and behavior (2nd. Edition). Milton-Keynes, England: Open University Press / McGraw-Hill. Book Chapters *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (2005). The influence of attitudes on behavior. In D. Albarracín, B. T. Johnson, & M. P. Zanna (Eds.), The handbook of attitudes (pp. 173-221). Mahwah, NJ: Erlbaum. *Ajzen, I. (2005). Laws of human behavior: Symmetry, compatibility, and attitude- behavior correspondence. In A. Beauducel, B. Biehl, M. Bosniak, W. Conrad, G. Schönberger, & D. Wagener (Eds.), Multivariate research strategies (pp. 3-19). Aachen, Germany: Shaker Verlag. *Ajzen, I. (2002). Attitudes. In R. Fernandez Ballesteros (Ed.), Encyclopedia of psychological assessment (Vol. 1, pp. 110-115). London: Sage Publications. *Ajzen, I., & Sexton, J. (1999). Depth of processing, belief congruence, and attitude-behavior correspondence. In S. Chaiken & Y. Trope (Eds.), Dual process theories in social psychology (pp. 117-138). New York: Guilford. *Ajzen, I. (1982). On behaving in accordance with one's attitudes. In M. P. Zanna, E. T. Higgins & C. P. Herman (Eds.), Consistency in social behavior: The Ontario Symposium (Vol. 2, pp. 3-15). Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. * Fishbein, M., & Ajzen, I. (1981). Attitudes and voting behaviour: An application of the theory of reasoned action. In G. M. Stephenson & J. M. Davis (Eds.), Progress in applied social psychology (Vol. 1, pp. 95-125). London: Wiley. Papers *Fishbein, M., & Ajzen, I. (2005). Theory-based behavior change interventions: Comments on Hobbis and Sutton. Journal of Health Psychology, 10, 27-31. *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (2004). Questions raised by a reasoned action approach: Comment on Ogden (2003). Health Psychology, 23, 431-434. *Ajzen, I., Brown, T. C., & Carvajal, F. (2004). Explaining the discrepancy between intentions and actions: The case of hypothetical bias in contingent valuation. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 30, 1108-1121. *Bamberg, S., Ajzen, I., & Schmidt, P. (2003). Choice of travel mode in the theory of planned behavior: The roles of past behavior, habit, and reasoned action. Basic and Applied Social Psychology, 25, 175-188. *Brown, T. C., Ajzen, I., & Hrubes, D. (2003). Further tests of entreaties to avoid hypothetical bias in referendum contingent valuation. Journal of Environmental Economics and Management, 46, 353- 361. *Davis, L. E., Ajzen, I., Saunders, J., & Williams, T. (2002). The decision of African American students to complete high school: An application of the theory of planned behavior. Journal of Educational Psychology, 94,810-819. *Ajzen (2002). Perceived behavioral control, self-efficacy, locus of control, and the theory of planned behavior. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 32, 665-683. *Ajzen, I. (2002). Residual effects of past on later behavior: Habituation and reasoned action perspectives. Personality and Social Psychology Review, 6, 107- 122. *Daigle, J. J., Hrubes, D., & Ajzen, I. (2002). A comparative study of beliefs, attitudes, and values among hunters, wildlife viewers and other outdoor recreationists. Human Dimensions of Wildlife, 7, 1-19. *Hrubes, D., Ajzen, I., & Daigle, J. (2001). Predicting hunting intentions and behavior: An application of the theory of planned behavior. Leisure Sciences, 23, 165-178. *Ajzen, I. (2001). Nature and operation of attitudes. Annual Review of Psychology, 52, 27-58. *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (2000). Attitudes and the attitude-behavior relation: Reasoned and automatic processes. In W. Stroebe & M. Hewstone (Eds.), European Review of Social Psychology (pp. 1-33). John Wiley & Sons. *Ajzen, I., Rosenthal, L. H., & Brown, T. C. (2000). Effects of perceived fairness on willingness to pay. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 30, 2439-2450. *Ajzen, I. (1991). The theory of planned behavior. Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes, 50, 179-211. *Ajzen, I., & Driver, B. L. (1991). Prediction of leisure participation from behavioral, normative, and control beliefs: An application of the theory of planned behavior. Leisure Sciences, 13, 185-204. *Ajzen, I. & Madden, T. J. (1986). Prediction of goal-directed behavior: Attitudes, intentions, and perceived behavioral control. Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 22, 453-474. *Schifter, D. E., & Ajzen, I. (1985). Intention, perceived control, and weight loss: An application of the theory of planned behavior. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 49, 843-851. *Ajzen, I. (1985). From intentions to actions: A theory of planned behavior. In J. Kuhl & J. Beckman (Eds.), Action-control: From cognition to behavior (pp. 11- 39). Heidelberg, Germany: Springer. *Ajzen, 1., Timko, C. and White, J.B. (1982) Self-monitoring and the attitude-behaviour relation, Journal of Personality and Social Psychology 42: 426-35. *Ajzen, I. (1977). Intuitive theories of events and the effects of base-rate information on prediction. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 35, 303-314. *Ajzen, I. and Fishbein, M. (1977) Attitude-behaviour relationships: a theoretical analysis and review of empirical research, Psychological Bulletin 84: 888-918. *Fishbein, M., & Ajzen, I. (1974). Attitudes towards objects as predictors of single and multiple behavioral criteria. Psychological Review, 81, 59-74. *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (1973). Attitudinal and normative variables as predictors of specific behavior. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 27, 41- 57. *Fishbein, M., & Ajzen, I. (1972). Attitudes and opinions. Annual Review of Psychology, 23, 487- 544. *Ajzen, I. (1971). Attitudinal vs. normative messages: An investigation of the differential effects of persuasive communications on behavior. Sociometry, 34, 263-280. *Ajzen, I. (1971). Attribution of dispositions to an actor: Effects of perceived decision freedom and behavioral utilities. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 18, 144-156.. *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (1970). The prediction of behavior from attitudinal and normative variables. Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 6, 466- 487. *Ajzen, I., & Fishbein, M. (1969). The prediction of behavioral intentions in a choice situation. Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 5, 400-416. External links http://www.people.umass.edu/aizen/ Ajzen, Icek